rasulipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tennor Dekan (Dark God Timeline)
This is the character as he appears in Post-Apocalyptic LoZ. For other uses, see Tennor Dekan (Child Timeline) and Tennor Dekan (Downfall Timeline) Tennor Dekan is a character in Post-Apocalyptic LoZ and Imprisoning War. He is portrayed by DekuNut. He was a bodyguard whose protective instincts often led to him building romantic feelings for his client. Appearances Tennor was introduced in Post-Apocalyptic LoZ and Shadows of Twilight. Alternate versions of him have appeared in Imprisoning War and Lightbringer. History Early Life Tennor Dekan grew up in Zora's Domain, the son of the Captain of the Guards, Macauley Nutt. From a young age, he was trained to take his father's place, and was eventually betrothed to Princess Ruto. Despite this, Tennor fell in love with Ammy. During Ganondorf's occupation of Hyrule, the two and their friend Arthur Thappleson left to fight against the Gerudo King. Resistance Tennor, Ammy, and Arthur led a small resistance group based out of Kakariko for about four years before failing an assault on the castle, when they were captured. They were imprisoned for almost a year before the Hero of Time killed Ganondorf, freeing them. Sadly, Ammy died from her wounds before they were able to leave. Healing After the war was over, Tennor chose to return home to Zora's Domain, where he once again met up with Ruto. Learning of his own father's death during his time abroad, Tennor offered to take up the position, which King Zora granted to him. The king died soon after, leaving Ruto as queen. The two worked together to restore peace in the Domain, eventually falling in love despite their childhood distaste for each other. She proposed to Tennor four years after she assumed the throne, and he accepted, earning the gift of the Zora's Sapphire. The Plague During the Plague, Tennor did his best to prepare the army for the oncoming hordes. When their siege proved too much to handle, Tennor and the elite guard led Ruto away. Sadly, they were overwhelmed, and most of the Zora - with Tennor accepted - were slaughtered or infected.Broken up by this second loss, Tennor chose to remain at Lake Hylia, offering protection to any travelers who may come his way. One such traveler was Mailan Bannaker, who wished for help in passage to Kakariko. Tennor agreed and joined her on the journey. Once there, they discovered that Princess Zelda had survived the attack. Seeing a sign of hope, Tennor chose to stay with the pair, as well as their makeshift group of companions, after Kakariko was overtaken by the hordes. Even after Zelda became overtaken with the virus, Tennor stayed as an important member of the group. Over time, Tennor and Mailan began to fall in love, and entered into a relationship in the months after Zelda's death. The Anti-Sages Tennor was among the first to want to leave Kokiri Village after Rasul's numerous experiments failed, and rallied support for the group to find another tactic. However, he relented and offered Rasul one more chance to create a cure. He agreed to accompany Rasul to find some magical flowers before meeting the others at the Spirit Temple. When the pair arrived, however, they found that Dente had betrayed the group. Helping the others escape, they returned to the Kokiri Village to plan out their further courses of action. Curing the infection taking a back seat to halting the return of Ganondorf, they first tracked down Tasul to the Sacred Grove, and Alwin to Death Mountain. After that, they made a brief return to the Zora's Domain, where Tennor was given Iris's Lens of Truth. When entering the Shadow Temple, Tennor relived the losses of Ruto and Ammy, as well as the crippling of Mailan. Imprisoning War In an alternate timeline where Link is killed by Ganondorf, Arthur and Tennor are still freed by Link before the Hero's death. Calling themselves the Disciples of Time, the two formed a veritable army from the remaining rebellion forces and those who were emboldened by Link's sacrifice. Tennor began to take more of a back seat during most fights, serving as a tactician more than a soldier. Relationships Amaterasu Tennor and Ammy fell in love as teenagers and left together to join Arthur's revolution. Tennor was reluctant to go at first, but it was her who talked him into it. Her death wrecked him emotionally, and he still beat himself up about it to his dying day. He considers it his first true failure. Arthur Thappleson Arthur and Tennor practically grew up together. Buster Dente Fray Over their months spent in Kokiri Village while awaiting Rasul's finish to the cure, the two became close friends. They recognized each other as experienced and worldly, and felt quite comfortable in each other's presence. When Dente revealed his loyalties to Ganondorf, Tennor felt more betrayed to the rest, leading to his intense anger at and hatred for his former friend. Iris Grae Kiera Dragmire Lyna Mailan Bannaker Princess Ruto Rasul Kazad Trivia * Tennor is actually a recreation of DekuNut's first RP character * Tennor's backstory is an allusion to one of DekuNut's earlier RPs, Linkthe8th's Zelda RP. * Tennor is the first example of DekuNut and Kristopher Caine creating similar character archetypes in the same RP, in this case being the guard who fell in love with the princess they were protecting before losing them to the swarm (Tennor and Ruto/Mailan and Zelda). * DekuNut has stated that, if Tennor were to ever appear in a film, he would like John Boyega to play the part. * Doug Jones' name was also thrown around for the part, but that was mostly as a joke, referencing how he often plays fish-men.